


Hospital

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Orphanage, Orphans, Sick Character, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Two boys are in hospital a lot ~
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt for something like this on facebook and i HAD to do a quick spideypool

Wade was in the hospital again, second time this week, and he was _bored_. Because by now he stopped getting the special treatment that accompanied sympathy and unfamiliarity from the nurses. They knew him well enough that they knew he wouldn’t stay long; he’d heal in no time and rarely experienced pain, so he stopped getting fun things to play with. He didn’t even get TV anymore. Wade healed incredibly fast, not even needing to go to hospital half the time, yet the Sisters brought him anyway. Get him out of their hair for a while.

Usually Wade would stay in the kids ward unless they needed the bedspace, then he’d go sit with adults. Being at the in-between age of 13 he didn’t really belong in the colourful children’s section or with the swearing, grumpy adults. So usually he got stuck in empty rooms with three other beds. Wade was just staring out the window at the city he could see through the rain, it was nearly dinnertime; he’d only been here a few hours, but it felt like a lot longer. They were going to keep him overnight – it was only a fall our of the third story window, hairline fracture to his arm and some bruising. A foiled escape attempt when he got caught.

“This is the only other place we can put him.” Wade looked over to the door as it slid open, a nurse was there with some strangers.

“This’ll have to do. It’s only for one night.”

“Will this be okay, sweety?”

“Can you walk to the bed?”

“I’m fine.”

“We’ll put him over here near the door.” The nurse helped usher another kid over to the bed furthest from Wade, who tried to pretend he wasn’t watching.

“Really, I’m fine mom.” The boy pushed his mother away when she tried to help him into bed; he wasn’t much younger than Wade.

“Who is the other kid?” The father tried to whisper but did a poor job.

“He’s just in here for an arm injury don’t worry.” The nurse smiled at Wade.

“He looks poor.”

“Richard!”

“He’s from the local orphanage…”

Wade purposefully stopped listen to the conversation and rolled over, not before seeing the other boy’s curious face trying to peer past his parents. After more reassurances, the couple left, and Wade rolled his eyes as the nurse babied the new boy, who he overheard was named Peter. Another nurse came by with dinner trays and then the two boys were left to eat in silence.

“What’s wrong with you?” Wade asked across the room as he chewed on his spoon.

Peter looked up at him. “I’m sick.”

“No duh,” Wade shook his head. “Why?”

“I just get sick a lot. Normally I stay home but my parents got to go somewhere important, so they left me here. That’s why they left.” Peter nibbled at his jelly cup. Wade nodded, the kid didn’t really look sick, but he felt sad that Peter’s parents would leave him when he was sick.

“I don’t have parents.”

“O-oh. That’s terrible.” Peter offered him a sad smile.

At nine o’clock another nurse came by to tell them lights out, and Wade felt a sinking feeling in his chest to know that once he fell asleep he’d have to wake up and go back _there_. But he didn’t get to fall asleep; soon after lights out Wade heard sniffling and whimpering – Peter was crying.

Irritated at being kept awake, Wade got up and crept over to Peter’s bed, keeping an eye on the door. He tapped the younger boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, what you crying for?”

Peter jumped and wiped his face. “’m not.”

“Yeah you are.” Wade sighed. “You scared?”

“No!” Peter snapped, facing away. “…it’s so cold.”

“Want me to get you another blanket? I can call a nurse in and -”

“No, it’s fine.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Wh… what’s your name?” Peter turned to look up at him in the dim light.

“Wade. Wade Wilson.”

“I’m Peter Parker.”

“I heard.”

“You scared?”

“No. I’m here all the time.”

“Why? Are you sick like me?”

“No, I hurt myself a lot.” Wade sat on the edge of Peter’s bed and held up his arms. “See all these scars?”

“Where did you get them??”

“Mostly being clumsy. Sometimes from being – naughty.” Wade fingered over some thick scarring on his arm.

Peter was very quiet, until he hiccoughed. “Did bad people hurt you?”

“You could say that.” Wade dropped his arms but smiled at Peter. “I get to go on these mini vacations here.” Peter looked very worried, Wade punched him softly. “Wanna sneak out?”

“O-oh, n-no I shouldn’t.”

“We could go to the nurses longue and grab a snack. The meals here never fill me up. Come on, we’ll be back before they know anything up, promise.”

“Wade, I-I… that’s stealing.”

Wade thought for a second. “You’re right. Come on!”

Peter was slow at moving, irking Wade, but he could tell from how Peter hunched that he was actually sick so he went easy on him, keeping things slow. Getting out of the room without the door making noise was the hardest part, then going slowly down the halls. Wade had convinced Peter to wait until a little later in the night since it would be quieter then. When they did almost run into someone Wade just walked confidently enough beside Peter that the doctor didn’t really take notice of them.

“You’ve done this before.” Peter realised when Wade jimmied the nurses longue lock with a pin from his pocket.

“Yeah, loads of times. They never get me.”

There were only two nurses in the longue, one was napping in her desk chair and the other was staring at the tv in the corner. Peter opted to stay near the door while Wade padded over to the kitchen and slowly picked up some cookies from a tray and stuffing his pockets. Wade kept his promise and they were back in their room with snacks without being noticed.

“You are wild.” Peter shook his head once they were on his bed, snacking away.

“Says the kid who joined me.” Wade winked, not noticing Peter blush.

“Can I ask you something, Wade?”

“Yes?”

“Do you… hurt yourself to vacation here on purpose?”

Wade paused, looking at Peter, then down at his lap. “Not always.”

“Okay, good.” Peter tapped a burn on the back for Wade’s hand. “That’s cool it looks like a spiderweb.”

“I guess it does.”

“Can I draw a spider on it?”

“Sure!”

The nurses were a bit shocked to find the two boys in bed together the next morning, wake them up and moving them back to their respective beds. That didn’t stop them from moving back to the same bed to eat breakfast and joke around until a nun came to retrieve Wade. There wasn’t much of a goodbye, but there was a lot of emotion behind both boy’s eyes as Wade left, knowing they’d never see each other again.

Wade consistently came back to the hospital like he always did, whether on purpose or by accident. He always was hopeful that maybe one day Peter would come back again, that he’d be sick enough. And he felt guilty about wishing that on his one-night friend, but Wade wanted to see Peter again. He had slept so peacefully that night with the other boy, and coming from a kid who spent every other night in one room with thirty other boys that said something.

Wade did see Peter again, nearly five years later.

Wade was in hospital with a broken leg, having run out into traffic. Wade was hurting himself more and more these days, desperate to get away from life. He was too old for the orphanage now, and he’d get thrown out in a few months. Here in the hospital it was familiar and safe and a break from it all, even for a night. The nurses had stopped paying him any mind, he was so regular some of them suspected he was cursed.

Wade was put in a bed in the emergency bay, until he could get picked up, when he heard commotion, and someone said the name Peter. Wade immediately squished the flicker of hope in his chest that it might be the same Peter, that was until the patient was brough to the bed next to his, and even though the face was contorted in pain Wade would see it _was_ the same Peter. He didn’t look any different!

“What’s wrong with him?” Wade asked a ward who had helped Peter into bed.

“Dunno. Poison we think.”

“Peter Parker right?”

“You know him?”

“I think so.”

Once Peter was sedated and on painkillers things quietened down. Doctors muttered to each other about getting blood tests and samples taken to define what the poison was. From what Wade could overhear it was an insect bite of some sort so they were treating for that for now. Peter opened his eyes almost immediately and sighed, hand coming up to his head.

“Faker.” Wade scolded but couldn’t suppress his smile.

“Excuse m-… Wade? Wade Wilson?”

“You remembered me!”

“Well, heavy scarring is quite impactful on a child.” Peter sighed again.

“What happened to you?”

“Spider bite at work. What did you do this time?”

“Tried to kiss a moving car.”

“How stupid.”

“Want to sneak and get cookies again?”

“You might want to consider your cast.” Peter closed his eyes, wincing.

“Bit too handsome to sneak into the nurses longue unnoticed now anyway.” Wade joked, knowing full well he was only unnoticeable now because his of all his scarring.

“Mhm.” Peter chuckled.

Peter dozed for a couple hours then jumped awake, starting Wade.

“You alright?” Wade sat up. Was something… different about Peter?

“I need to get out of here.”

“You’re in the hospital, you’ll be fine. Glad to see your not in pain anymore.”

“I feel fine.” Peter looked down at the drips in his arms and ripped them out.

“Fuck, Pete. You’re not supposed to do that.”

“You wanna come?”

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“I don’t wanna go to _my_ home, sorta why I’m here. You’re welcome to go to your home though.”

“Shit, they still abusing you?” Peter stood up, suddenly seeming a lot taller.

“Not as much. They’re kicking me out soon so they just - ignore me.” Wade felt a bit weird admitting that.

“Why not come with me then? My aunt and uncle would put you up.”

“Your aunt and uncle? Why not your parents?”

Peter stiffened. “They’re…dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Wade looked down.

“Come on, I need to go, and I don’t wanna leave without you. I did that once.”

“You don’t even know me.” Wade frowned.

“I know you’re a nice kid who comforted me, and I didn’t forget about it. Look,” Peter perched on Wade’s bed. “Ideally I’d just get your number or something, but time is pressing.”

“Why do you _have_ to leave right now, you got a villain after you?”

“It wasn’t a regular spider.” Peter muttered, then smirked at Wade’s confused face. “Please?”

“I still can’t believe you remembered me.” Wade looked down

“Everyone remembers their first crush, don’t they? Come _on,_ ” Peter practically pulled Wade to his feet, even though Wade was still taller and built bigger than he was.

**Author's Note:**

> You are all free to hate me for posting new fanfic and not updating the old ones you all are waiting for but - inspiration struck okay?? No pitchforks please
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
